Best Of You
by IamAGreekLeaf
Summary: Tatsuha is tired of everybody always getting the best of him. oneshot


**AN: My english's teacher said that the better way to learn english is to read, write and think in english. I can read, I can think, but I'm not sure if I can write. So, this is it. It's a crap, but... Hope you like.**

**Gravitation it's not mine!

* * *

**

_I've got another confession to make_

_I'm your fool_

_Everyone's got their chains to break_

_Holdin' you_

The snow flakes look like something so pure and untouchable and in some strange way I envy it. They fall from the sky, never caring who they touched, or wet. Sometimes people stop in their way to look to them, to admire them. And I can say that I'm one of those people. They bring me peace and pull me away from my turbulent mind. I'm Uesugi Tatsuha and today is my eighteen birthday... And I'm everything, but happy.

_Were you born to resist or be abused?_

_Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of_

_you?_

_Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of_

_you?_

I'm a replacement, sad isn't? But is the utterly truth. When Eiri decided that be a monk it wasn't something that he planned for his life, I became a replacement and my dear father said that I'd be what Eiri didn't want to be. A prisoner in a life that I hate so much that some people will think that this kind of thought is very strange for someone whose fate is to be a damn priest. I don't even believe in God. Wow! Sure old daddy will have a heart attack if he hears me saying this. But is truth. Since my mother's death, God is only a name with no meaning. And today is my eighteen birthday. The day I'll take de family's temple and be a full trained monk, to serve a God that I don't believe. Lucky me!

_Are you gone and onto someone new?_

_I need somewhere to hang my head_

_Without your noose_

_You gave me something that I didn't have_

_But had no use_

_I was too weak to give in_

_Too strong to lose_

_My heart is under arrest again_

_But I break loose_

_My head is giving me life or death_

_But I can't choose_

_I swear I'll never give in_

_I refuse_

Midnight and some minutes. Congratulations for me. I'm a man according to Japan's laws. And at morning this place will be under my command. I'll make marriage ceremonies, funerals and others. Some exorcisms, some blessings, and people will be happy and I'll smile and act like this life is not killing me. Maybe I should dye for real... Nah! I'm too coward to kill myself. And because my cowardice I'm doing the only thing that I could think. The only way out to my predicament. I'm escaping. Running away from my prison. I'm tired of everybody getting the best of me.

_Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of_

_you?_

_Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of_

_you?_

_Has someone taken your faith?_

_It's real, the pain you feel_

_You trust, you must_

_Confess_

_Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of_

_you?_

The snow flakes are still falling from the sky, and now they are wetting and freezing me but I' don't care. The road seems too long and the wind is punishing my poor skin. My arm is raised and cars are still passing while I trying to make one of then stop for me and pull me out of my misery. It's too cold. Why I was born in such a cold day?

_Has someone taken your faith?_

_It's real, the pain you feel_

_The life, the love_

_You die to heal_

_The hope that starts_

_The broken hearts_

_You trust, you must_

_Confess_

_Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of_

_you?_

_Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of_

_you?_

Finally somebody had mercy of my poor body and decided to stop. I climb in the car, shutting the door and letting the cold weather stay outside the frozen windows. There's an old lady behind the wheels and I had to smile to her when her soft brown eyes locked with mine.

"To where dear?" she asked me with a kind voice and I relaxed a little.

"Anywhere" I said to her and she didn't even blink. Again the car was moving and we disappeared in the horizon.

_I've got another confession, my friend_

_I'm no fool_

_I'm getting tired of starting again_

_Somewhere new_

_Were you born to resist or be abused?_

_I swear I'll never give in_

_I refuse_

I'm Uesugi Tatsuha and today is the day when I decided don't let anybody ever again get the best of me.

_Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of_

_you?_

_Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of_

_you?_

_Has someone taken your faith?_

_It's real, the pain you feel_

_You trust, you must_

_Confess_

_Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of_

_you?_


End file.
